villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Devastator
Devastator is a giant combining Decepticon warrior formed by the Constructicons and the ultimate weapon of the Decepticons and one of the first known combiners. He is a recurring antagonist in the Transformers franchise. Construction Robots The Constructicon robots that form Devastator in the main series are: *Scavenger (excavator, right arm) *Scrapper (front-end loader, right foot) *Bonecrusher (bulldozer, left arm) *Mixmaster (cement mixer truck, left foot) *Long Haul (dump truck, waist) *Hook (crane truck, torso) Official Toy Biography "Awesome & terrifying, this Decepticon is a bizarre combination of six Constructicons: Scrapper, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul & Mixmaster. He is pure brutal as his sole purpose is to crush all in his path. His mind is melding together of his six parts, but he is limited by their competing thoughts. He possessed enormous height & incredible strength -- can knock down a bridge with one punch. He carries a 10,000 degrees Celsius solar energy beam rifle. Devastator is slow, awkward & not too bright." History Generations 1 Devastator's components were originally neutral Autobots that were given to them as an upgraded gift from Megatron, after he brainwashed & reprogrammed them with the Robo-Smasher. He was first used by the Constructicons to brainwash Omega Supreme with the Robo-Smasher, only to failed as the latter overpowered them & this encounter left Omega sworing vengeance. Devastator first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Heavy Metal War", where he was first used by the Constructicons to fight back the Dinobots, who foiled their plan of destroying Teletraan-1. Hound manages to dstract him using a hologram of "Halonix Maximus", giving Optimus Prime an opportunity to shoot him in the chest, causing him to disingage & fell into the lava. Devastator became one of the series recurring villains as of the 2nd season. He was used again in the episode "City of Steel" to stop a group of Autobots attempting to reconquer the Empire State Building from the Decepticon clutches as well as retrieving Optimus' right arm, which had been turned into a defense turret. Optimus climbed the building to retrieve his arm, as Devastator followed him while fighting Wheeljack's remote-controlled helicopters ala-King Kong. Upon reaching the peak, Optimus was able to reclaim his arm & immediate ly shoots Devastator, causing him to fall & disassemble on the impact, similar to King Kong's death. Devastator appeared in the episode "Autobot Run" being used as a last resort against the Autobots after Megatron's Transfixatron scheme failed. He uses his laser fingers, optical tractor beams & heavy fists to attack the Autobots, only to be countered by Cliffjumper & Wheeljack, who used the Transfixatron against him, causing him to disingage & making the Constructicons have a taste of their own medicine. In the episode "The Core", the Constructicons were tasked by Megatron to make a massive drill to destroy the Earth's core to give them a limitless supply of geothermal energy. They also merged into Devastator to guard the massive drill from sneaking Autobots, whom he drove away. However, the Autobots came up with an idea to make Devastator their ally, thanks to Chip Chase 's idea. He & Wheeljack created dominator discs & secretly planted them on the Constructicons. Upon merging into Devastator, he soon joined the Autobot cause & fight against the Decepticons. Megatron in turn knew this scheme, so he decided to counter it by using a device to override the dominator discs upon the Autobots' return. When the Autobots & Devastator arrived, Megatron activated his plan to counter the Autobots' control of their champion and returning him on the Decepticon cause. Chip & Wheeljack fought him back by regaining control of Devastator. Their fight of gaining control to the Decepticon combiner then fries his logic circuit, causing him to go berserk & attack both sides regardless of faction, as well as destroying the drill's controls & the escape Space Bridge meant to transport the Decepticons back to Cybertron after the Earth is destroyed. Starscream tries to convince Devastator to stop, only to fail as well. Both sides worked together to brought the combiner back to his senses by disassembling back into the Constructicons. They decided to stop the massive drill, even forming a little peeptalk that it has been nice working with you guys and then merging into Devastator. After successfully stopping the drill, Devastator resurfaces in one piece and asked the Autobots where Megatron went, as he is shocked by his leader's absence. After Optimus told him that Megatron & the Decepticons left, Devastator refuses to believe him, believing Megatron "retreated" for another scheme. He then flew away following the rest of the Decepticons, much to Chip's dismay. In the episode "The Master Builders", after Autobots Grapple & Hoist made a deal with Scrapper & the Constructicons to build a Solar Power Tower & after finishing it, the Constructicons then merged into Devastator, imprisoning the two Autobots and using the Solar Power Tower for the Decepticon cause. The rest of the Autobots soon arrived out of suspicion & fought the colossal Decepticon. They tricked him into collapsing the tower right on top of himself, forcing the Decepticons to retreat. Devastator was briefly seen in the 2-part episode "Desertion of the Dinobots", where his components were tasked of guarding the Space Bridge to receive supply of Cybertonium from Shockwave. The Dinobots, who deserted the Autobots, then arrived to hitch a ride on the Space Bridge to Cybertron. The Constructicons, with the exemption of Scavenger who was caught off guard, merged into Devastator to stop them, only to fail as the Dinobots overpowered them & were able to step on the Space Bridge to be transported to Cybertron. Devastator also tried to do the same on Spike Witwicky and Carly Spencer, only to fail as well as they were able to sneak pass by him. Devastator once again encountered Omega Supreme in the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme", wherein the latter manages to pay him back by burying him on an avalanche. In the episode "Triple Takeover", after Blitzwing and Astrotrain disposed Megatron and Starscream to claim the Decepticon leadership, the Constructicons then worked for Blitzwing who bargained them into building a labrynth on his base of operations. Later, Blitzwing refuses to uphold the end of the bargain & insulted them to build a bridge and jump off it, much to their anger. They formed Devastator out of anger to improve their bargaining posture. Megatron soon returned and put the 2 Triple Changers into their place but this still did not stop Devastator. He attacked all the Decepticons, who in turn turned against him. He was then defeated & given a warning once he betrays them again. Devastator soon met a new combiner rival in the episode "Starscream's Brigade". Starscream then created the Combaticons to serve as his new army to payback the Decepticons who abandoned him. Megatron send his best Decepticon forces against him, only fail. The Constructicons were among these forces who tried to stop them wherein they were defeated. They merged into Devastator to fight them back, unfortunately the Combaticons have their own combined form: Bruticus, who then easily beats Devastator. His defeat was soon avenged when Menasor arrived & defeated Bruticus on a sneak attack. Devastator was among the few Decepticons who appeared in Transformers: The Movie. The Constructicons merged into Devastator to destroy Autobot City, successfully breaching its walls with his prodigious strength. Before he could ever manage to get in, the Dinobots soon arrived & fought them. He manages to kick Grimlock into the air, slammed Sludge & hurled him aside, but was brought down by Slag (currently known as Slug), who pushed him into a wall. Even though in this position, he manages to take out Swoop immediately after he manages to dodge an attack from the pterosaur Dinobot & caused some rubble to fell on him. With the defeat of Megatron, who was greviously injured from the fight, the Decepticons then retreated from Earth aboard Astrotrain. With the Decepticons wondering who will the new leader be, Scrapper suggested that Devastator who be the best choice of being the new Decepticon leader, even combining him with his teammates. Rumble & Frenzy opposed this by suggesting Soundwave so they used their pildrivers against the Decepticon combiner, causing him to disingage. Devastator soon played a minor role in the 3rd season. As seen in the 5-part episode "5 Faces of Darkness", the Decepticons were exiled on the planet Chaar after the events of the movie, fighting over energon reserve. Upon Astrotrain's arrival of limited energon supply, the Constructicons immediately took all the energon scraps from his cargo & merged into Devastator, with the exemption of an exhausted Bonecrusher, to carry their share. Menasor arrived & overthrowed the depowered Devastator using his sword & drove the Constructicons away to claim the energon. Devastator appeared in the episode "Carnage in C-Minor" were the Constructicons merged into him to defend the asteroid Galvatron is turning into a mobile weapon. Unfortunately, he was flattened by Autobot Triple Changer Broadside, who cunningly converted into his aircraft carrier mode in mid-air & landed directly on top of him. The battle then continued on the planet Eurythma, where Devastator was formed again, only to be disassembled into his components from a precise shot from Perceptor. Devastator made his last appearance in the American series in the episode "The Burden Hardest to Bear", where he teamed up with Predaking in an attack on Japan, only to be again beaten by Broadside, who kicked him causing him to disassemble. Scramble City Devastator appears in the (noncanonical) Japanese OVA Scramble City as one of its antagonists. After, the Decepticons discovered the Autobots' secret factory in which they were constructing Scramble City (Metroplex), thanks to Ratbat's successful infiltration, Megatron deploys the Seekers & the Constructicons to destroy it. Confronted by a team of Autobots led by Optimus Prime, the Constructicons immediately formed Devastator, who gained an upper hand in the battle by hurling giant boulders & opening fire with his cannon. While being observed by Ultra Magnus, he sent the Aerialbots into battle, whom then manages to drove away Devastator by airstriking him with laser fire which cause him to disingage & retreat. Headmasters Devastator once again appears in the (noncanonical) anime continuity Headmasters, which tends to ignore the events of the American 3-part 4th season episode finale "The Rebirth", appearing as one f the recurring minor villains. He first reappears in the episode "Four Warriors Come out of the Sky", as one of the Decepticon forces who attacked Cybertron by attempting to gain control of Vector Sigma. While Abominus engages on a fight with Superion, he tries to shoot the Autobot combiner in the back, only to be foiled by Optimus Prime, who struck him with a flying jump kick & knocked his blast course, causing him to hit Abominus instead. In "The Mystery of Planet Master", Devastator joined forces with Bruticus, Menasor & Abominus to drive back the Aerialbots as the battle progressed, but where then felled themselves by the power of Fortress Maximus. In the 2nd part of the 2-part episode "Cybertron is in Grave Danger", during a major battle on Cybertron for cybertonuron, Devastator was present in this events & once again attempted on Superion, only to hit Abominus again. Devastator was then seen fighting Defensor on Earth in episode "SOS from Planet Sandra" in a Decepticon attempt to hijack an Autobot energy shipment from the planet Sandra after Cybertron's destruction. Devastator was last seen in the final half of the 2 part episode "The Final Showdown on Earth", where he, as well as his components & many other Decepticons remain hidden in Lemuria, witnessing the process crysmagnetal of Scorponok's Death Towers. Once the towers were deployed from around the world, Devastator joined the entire Decepticon army in battling the Autobots in the North Pole, where they were defeated & fled into space. Zone Devastator made his final appearance in the anime movie Zone. He was first summoned by Violen Jiger where he was dispatched to Earth alongside Trypticon, Predaking & King Poseidon to acquire the Zodiac. Devastator manages to destroy the World Trade Center while searching the planet for the mysterious energy source. By that time, Devastator arrived in Japan, wherein Trypticon & Predaking were already engaged in a fight with Dai Atlas & Sonic Bomber; he burst up out of the ground while Dai Atlas is holding a grip on Predaking & attempted to run on him through his drill, but was stopped by the latter using a barrage of missiles. Predaking ordered him away to seek the Zodiac, to which Devastator obeyed by drilling down to Earth, but Dai Atlas pursued, following the Constructicon combiner into the subterranean cavern where the Zodiac rested. Devastator snatched the enigmatic orb & fled, which handing it over to King Poseidon before turning back to resume his battle with Dai Atlas, whom the Seacon combiner had restrained with a chain. Before Devastator can drill him, Dai Atlas transforms into his drill tank mode & dragged the Constructicon combiner into a vein of molten magma, presumingly killing him. Transformers: Energon Devastator appears in Transformers Energon under a different name: Constructicon Maximus, though he is called Devastator in the Japanese version and by some fans. He is one of the series' recurring villains, alongside with his brother Bruticus Maximus. He is formed by the following Constructicon robots: *Steamhammer (leader, excavator, body)- In the toyline, it is claimed he is the leader of the Constructicons while in the cartoon series, he serves as the miniature form of Constructicon Maximus. *Sledge/Bonecrusher (front-end loader, right arm/left foot) *Duststorm/Wide Load (crane truck, left arm/right foot) Plot Constructicon Maximus, alongside his brother Bruticus Maximus, are seen as one of the four Transformer combiners sealed within a stasis beneath the surface of Cybertron to guard the reservorr of Super Energon. Megatron, guided by Unicron, searched for it and destroyed "Anonymous Maximus" (the presumed Unicron Trilogy incarnation of either Defensor or Computron, who is the brother of Superion Maximus) out of anger, thus revealing the Super Energon reservoir. Megatron immersed himself with the Super Energon to upgrade himself into Galvatron. Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus then swore allegiance to him for awakening them. However, Superion Maximus refuses after recognising Galvatron's evil ways and sided with the Autobots, as Constructicon and Bruticus called him weak and useless. Transformers: Animated Devastator was originally meant to appear in the fourth season of Transformers Animated before it was cancelled. He was briefly mentioned by Dirt Boss in the Transformers Animated Almanac 3, as a project. Transformers Film Series Trivia *Most toys of Devastator that appeared in the toyline prior to the Combiner Wars toyline were redecos of Autobot Construction Team's combined form Sixbuilder and Robots in Disguise (2001) Landfill, as well as his Energon incarnation Constructicon Maximus. *Devastator's head designs is completely different from that as seen in the toys (see 3rd image) as he had two optional head designs, one with a visor and one with no visor. Navigaiton Category:Transformers Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Genderless